Rigid memory disks are one component of conventional computer hard disk subsystems. These disks must be cleaned and chemically treated during the various phases of manufacture and prior to assembly into the hard disk subsystem. Prior art methods of cleaning memory disks have been too slow, too small in capacity, or simply have not given acceptable results.
While spin-type rinser/dryer units are on the market, they are not designed for use with rigid memory disks, but rather for the processing of silicon wafers used in the manufacture of chips and integrated circuits. In general, such prior art rinser/dryer units are typically not sturdy enough to handle the rigors of disk processing. Thus, the disk manufacturer had to settle for a second rate adaptation of a tool not designed for disk processing.
On problem with prior art disk cleaning units, was that such units sprayed the cleaning solution from a manifold located along the edge of the disks towards the center of the disks, while the disks were rotating. Thus, centrifugal force would throw back dirty solution towards the manifold, contaminating the clean solution coming from the manifold.
Another problem with conventional disk cleaning units was the amount of time it required to complete a full clean/rinse/dry cycle. Because centrifugal force would throw solution back towards the spray manifold, a low RPM was required to obtain complete coverage of the solution on the disks. This low RPM thereby required large amounts of time to completely clean, rinse and spin dry the disks.
Prior art disk cleaning units are typically awkward and time consuming to load. This is due in part to the use of a swing type or up and down type door. Conventional disk cleaner doors also limit the capacity of the unit because of the method of inserting and retrieving disks.
Conventional disk cleaning units are also time consuming to maintain, because of the location of the drive components within the interior of the housing. Access to the drive components requires removal of interior parts in many cases, and requires the mechanic to work within a confined space.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved disk cleaning apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disk cleaning apparatus which prevents contamination of cleaning solution being applied to the disks.
A further object is to provide a disk cleaning apparatus which permits quick and efficient loading and unloading of the unit.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a disk cleaning apparatus with drive components which are easily accessible for maintenance.
Yet a further object is to provide a disk cleaning apparatus which is economical to manufacture, simple to use, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.